


Memories

by Settiai



Series: DigiUniverse [19]
Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: Gen, Introspection, Juvenilia, One Shot, Poetry, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-02-17
Updated: 2002-02-17
Packaged: 2017-10-06 19:42:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/57111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Settiai/pseuds/Settiai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone has their memories.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memories

**Author's Note:**

> I was still in junior high. Don't judge me.

I've heard that time will heal all wounds,  
And that the painful memories will fade.

That the people long gone will disappear,  
Except as a name on a grave.

They say that grief only lasts for a brief time,  
And that love will eventually go away.

But those people have never seen what I've seen,  
And have never done what I did.

They've never woken up at night,  
Crying out the name of a ghost.

They've never been forced to look upon a monster,  
Of which they once were the host.

They've never blamed themselves for the death,  
Of someone that they once held dear.

They've never truly cried out in pain,  
In sorrow, grief, or fear.

People who say that memories will fade,  
Must never have lived in this life.

Knowing that the things that they have done,  
Can never truly be made right.


End file.
